La Guerre du Nord
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Il n'eut pas que les Champs de Pelenor et les Portes du Mordor. Les Elfes combattirent l'Ennemi à Dol Guldur. Mais là n'est pas leur histoire. C'est celle du combat désespéré des Hommes du Val et des Nains d'Erebor lorsque marcha sur eux 10 000 Orientaux envoyés par Sauron. Brand de Dale et Dàin d'Erebor sont seuls face à cette multitude. L'Ombre et la mort s'avancent sur le Val.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ "Puis, il y environ un an, un messager se présenta à Dàin […] Et l'envoyé s'enquit instamment au sujet des hobbits […] A ces mots, nous fûmes grandement troublés, et nous ne fîmes aucune réponse. […] Les cœurs de nos chefs ont été lourds depuis cette nuit-là. Point n'était besoin de la voix cruelle du messager pour nous avertir de tout ce que ses paroles recélaient de menace et de tromperie […]_

_ Car l'Ombre croit et se rapproche. Nous apprenons que des messagers se sont présentés aussi devant le roi Brand, au Val, et que lui-même a peur. Nous craignions qu'il ne cède. Déjà, la guerre se prépare sur les marches orientales de son royaume. Si nous ne donnons aucune réponse, l'Ennemi pourrait pousser des Hommes sous sa férule à assaillir le roi Brand, et Dàin également." _

** Paroles de Gloïn au Conseil d'Elrond, Livre II, Chapitre II. **

**Extrait des pages 309-310 - ****_La fraternité de l'Anneau_****, JRR Tolkien, 2014.**

* * *

**15 mars 3019** \- Ils approchent ! Ils sont des légions. Mandez un messager au roi Brand. L'ennemi est sur nous !

[…]

** 17 mars 3019** \- Hélas ! Hélas ! Gloire aux morts ! Aux morts, gloire éternelle !...Retranchons-nous dans les murs, ils sont notre seul salut. Aux morts, adieux !

[…]

**18 mars 3019** \- Ils sont massés aux pieds des portes, si nombreux que la vallée est noire et pourpre. Est-ce leurs peaux et leurs habits? Ou est-ce les corneilles et le sang ?

[…]

**25 mars 3019** \- Ayons le courage d'une dernière charge. De Dol Guldur s'élève des sombres fumées pourtant porteuses d'espoir. L'Ennemi vacille ; allons, il est l'heure de combattre !

* * *

Me voilà donc avec un nouveau projet. Il a un scénario pré-conçu celui-là. Je me propose d'écrire sur la guerre qui opposa au nord-est les Nains d'Erebor et les Hommes du Val, de Dale et d'Esgaroth, aux armées orientales que Sauron y envoya. La campagne se divise en deux grandes opérations : l'attaque sur Dale et le siège d'Erebor.

Je ne veux pas me mettre seulement du côté des "gentils". Il ne faut pas oublier que les Orientaux sont des Hommes et non des Orcs. Chaque partie oscillera entre les POV de Bard II/ Brand (prince et roi de Dale) et entre les POV des personnages orientaux. Tous les personnages, ignorance des noms oblige, sont des OC hormis Brand, roi de Dale, Bard II, prince de Dale, Dàin, roi d'Erebor, Thorïn III, prince d'Erebor, et les Nains survivants de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Il y a une grande part d'imagination dans la façon dont je vois le royaume de Dale et surtout les différents peuples des Orientaux.


	2. Chapitre I Bard- Arban

**Chapitre 1**

Bard se tenait accoudé aux pierres de la muraille septentrionale de Dale. Son regard détaillait la vallée et la roche grise de la Montagne mais il ne voyait ni l'herbe verdoyante ni les étendards chatoyants des Nains. Ses yeux erraient en de lointains temps, lorsque les flammes d'un dragon avaient dévasté ces régions, lorsque cet endroit qu'il fixait sans ciller était connu sous le nom de Désolation de Smaug, lorsque son glorieux aïeul éponyme avait abattu la bête d'une seule flèche et ramené richesse et prospérité aux Hommes du Val.

Bordan, son précepteur, ne s'était pas gêné de lui rappeler ce glorieux passé, lui rejetant au visage ce qu'il considérait comme du pur égoïsme enfantin. _Êtes-vous un prince, Bard, ou un gamin prétentieux ? N'insultez pas le nom qui est le votre !_ Tout cela parce qu'il avait osé rabaisser la philosophie si précieuse du vieil homme pour glorifier les arts militaires que lui enseignait Aldérich.

\- Qu'importe ! bougonna le jeune homme en coinçant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Bard était un batelier avant d'être un héros. Je doute fort qu'il ait été attaché un tant soit peu à la philosophie.

\- Ce n'est pas digne ! Un jeune homme tel que vous ne devrait pas marmonner dans les quelques poils de sa barbe.

Un sourd gémissement s'échappa de la forme prostrée. Tout sourire, un homme plus âgé, sans en être pour autant sorti de la fraîche jeunesse, s'arrêta à ses côtés. Bard releva un peu la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

-Me voilà à devoir subir une réprimande de la part de mon ami alors que déjà ploie sur mon dos l'ombre réprobatrice de mon maître.

-Allons, allons, ne soyez pas de si mauvaise mine, Altesse, dit Balion, fils de Galéon, intendant en chef de la cité, en appuyant son dos contre la muraille, le regard baissé sur le plus jeune.

-Sire Bordan me tanne avec sa philosophie, tachant de me l'ingurgiter de force alors que tant mon esprit que mon corps la rejette, et tu viens à moi,_ ami_, tout en l'imitant alors que j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Ne feins pas un étonnement qui ne pourrait alors relever que d'une naïveté que tu es loin de posséder.

-Que son Altesse me pardonne, rit Balion en ébouriffant la tignasse emmêlée du jeune prince. Bard se dégagea de sa poigne et lui jeta un regard enflammé de colère. S'il aimait que le comportement de Balion n'ait pas changé au cours des années et de l'augmentation de leurs charges respectives, il en venait parfois à regretter la familiarité de son ami, pour vite la réclamer lorsque les courbettes saturaient son esprit.

A nouveau secoué de rire, ayant certainement suivi et compris le fil de ses pensées, Balion se redressa et s'éloigna en direction de la cour intérieure, sous le regard interloqué du prince.

-La leçon de sire Aldérich se doit de commencer au quart de route du soleil du matin, mon prince, ni avant ni après. Hâtez-vous donc ou vous subirez les réprimandes d'un autre de vos maîtres.

Bard ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. En un bond, il fut aux devants de son ami, dévalant presque les marches deux à deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne croisent les seigneurs Melchior fils de Ménélon et Endigard fils d'Anchiar. Aussitôt son pas se ralentit et il redressa le dos.

-Bien le bonjour, mon prince ! le salua chaleureusement Melchior. Vous rendez-vous à votre leçon d'escrime ?

-Oui-da, sire.

-Prenez garde à votre jeu de jambes, Altesse, le prévint Endigard. Sévère et austère, il faisait partie des grands aristocrates entourant le roi Brand depuis le début de son règne et dont certains, comme Endigard et Aldérich, avaient même servi les dernières années du roi Bàin. Au contraire, Melchior, seulement âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années, avait succédé à son père à la tête de la seigneurie de sa famille deux ans auparavant lorsqu'une maladie avait prématurément mis fin aux jours du seigneur Ménélon. Malgré son jeune âge, ses compétences tant martiales que politiques lui promettaient un avenir prometteur. Il se murmurait même que le roi Brand pensait à le faire entrer dans son conseil restreint dès la nouvelle année. Rumeurs de couloir ou information avérée, il n'en restait pas moins que Melchior et Endigard étaient souvent vus ensemble et tout un chacun savait qu'Endigard fils d'Anchiar s'occupait d'accorder ou non l'entrée d'un candidat dans le conseil restreint.

-Je ferai selon vos conseils, sieur Endigard.

Endigard acquiesça sèchement et, après une courbette respectueuse, les deux seigneurs reprirent leur toute. Bard attendit qu'ils furent hors de vue pour se tourner vers Balion.

-Mon jeu de jambes est-il si mauvais que cela ?

Balion lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et le prince grimaça. Si son ami éprouvait le besoin de le rassurer, c'est qu'Endigard ne se trompait pas.

-Le sire Endigard est connu pour sa recherche de la perfection. L'éclat qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du prince n'y resta pas longtemps alors qu'il continuait : Mais vous devriez suivre ses conseils qui ne sont pas surfaits, je le crains. Maître Aldérich vous fait souvent remarquer une faiblesse concernant vos positions.

Bard hocha tristement la tête - il pensait avoir réussi à maîtriser un jeu de jambes suffisant - et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cour intérieure. Aldérich n'était pas patient et sa réputation de sévérité n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Endigard.

Si Aldérich se trouvait déjà dans la cour intérieure lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils n'étaient pas en retard et le maître d'armes ne leur dit rien. Il se contenta de leur ordonner avec sa parcimonie en mot habituelle de prendre une épée en bois et de commencer leurs échauffements. Bard s'y appliqua avec un profond sérieux. Après son coup d'éclat envers Bordan, éclat qui ne manquerait pas de remonter aux oreilles de son père, il avait intérêt à ne pas donner matière à lui reprocher dans le maniement des armes, qu'il avait glorifié au détriment de la philosophie.

Aldérich se rendit compte de son engagement plus poussé qu'à l'ordinaire et délaissa Balion pour venir s'occuper plus spécifiquement du prince. Le jeune sieur faisait montre d'une technique aussi originale qu'efficace et le maître d'armes savait l'importance de lui laisser la marge de perfectionner son art qui lui était propre. Balion fils de Galéon ne faisait jamais rien dans la simplicité.

-En garde, Altesse, dit-il en prenant une épée en bois sur le râtelier. Bard lui dédia d'abord de grands yeux étonnés puis un immense sourire trancha son visage et il se mit en position de garde.

-Vos jambes.

La joie du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil et Aldérich fronça les sourcils. Allons donc. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son élève ?

-Le seigneur Endigard m'en a déjà fait la remarque. Maître Aldérich, dites-moi en quoi mon jeu de jambes n'est pas bon !

-Vous êtes trop incliné sur votre droite. Relevez la garde et déplacez un peu de votre poids sur votre gauche. Que vos deux flancs soient solides.

Balion raffermit sa prise sur son épée et son pied gauche se décala légèrement en retrait de son droit, lui donnant une impulsion qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors. Mais son flanc gauche était par trop exposé, la garde ne couvrant que la partie droite de son corps. Aldérich allait lui en faire part lorsque le prince s'en rendit compte par lui-même et déplaça sa garde de façon à être parfaitement couvert. Le maître d'armes sourit par-devers lui : le jeune prince n'avait même pas conscience des qualités martiales qu'il possédait. Souvent il n'arrivait à rien de très glorieux, se prenant par trop la tête de pensées encombrantes, mais parfois, comme en ce moment là, lorsqu'il se relâchait et laissait son inconscient prendre la relève, il révélait un don pour le maniement des armes qui ravissait l'âme d'Aldérich.

Il attaqua sans prévenir et le premier coup du prince fut empli de surprise. Aldérich le punit d'une taloche sur la tête. Aussitôt les assauts de Bard se firent moins hésitants et un véritable combat s'engagea pour se finir moins de deux minutes plus tard par la chute du prince au sol, l'épée du maître d'armes pressée contre sa gorge.

-Je me rends ! s'écria Bard entre deux souffles disparates. La poitrine d'Aldérich se soulevait calmement mais quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front indiquaient qu'il avait plus donné dans ce combat que dans les précédents. Bard en conçut de la fierté et la camoufla du mieux qu'il put. Aldérich ne fut pas dupe mais il n'avait pas le cœur à reprendre le prince. Il avait bien combattu.

-Si vous réussissez à maintenir vos sentiments sous clés, et ne plus attaquer comme un forcené lorsque le combat vous échappe, vous ferez un excellent guerrier, Altesse.

C'était le plus beau compliment que Bard pouvait recevoir.

* * *

Plus tard, après s'être désaltérés et quelque peu lavés le visage et le cou, Bard et Balion se retrouvèrent à nouveau au sommet des murailles, cette-fois placés vers le sud-est, le regard tournés vers Esgaroth dont les étendards dansaient gaiement au vent.

Après avoir vaincu le dragon, Bard Ier avait décidé de reconstruire Dale et de reprendre le trône de son aïeul, Galion. L'on était venu de tout le Val se rassembler à Dale sous son égide mais il n'avait jamais oublié la ville où il était né et avait grandi et qui s'était vue détruite par le dragon. Alors il avait donné une partie du trésor de la Montagne au Maître de Lacville, pensant que l'avenir joyeux qu'il entrevoyait serait à même de tenir les mauvais penchants de l'homme. Mais le bourgmestre s'en était allé avec l'argent et était mort quelque part dans les terres du Val encore désertes et désolées. Pourtant le nouveau Maître s'était avéré un homme de renom et Esgaroth avait pu renaître de ses cendres, profitant depuis lors des richesses s'écoulant de la Montagne vers la Forêt et de la Forêt vers la Montagne et passant par les deux villes des Hommes. Car depuis la terrible Bataille des Cinq Armées, l'amitié régnait entre les Hommes de Dale, les Nains d'Erebor et les Elfes de Mirkwook.

Ils restaient sans mot dire à apprécier la brise fraîche de ce midi de septembre. Balion était perdu dans ses pensées, une pipe finement ciselée en un puma rugissant - un cadeau qu'il avait reçu du Nain Gwalir fils de Gamïn dont il était proche - fumant doucement entre ses lèvres. Bard pouvait presque voir s'agiter devant lui les dessins et les plans, les esquisses et les schémas que son ami s'imaginait.

L'esprit de Balion lui échappait parfois. Aussi joyeux et malicieux qu'il pouvait l'être, le fils de Galéon devenait parfois distant et renfermé dans un monde que lui seul voyait ; un monde où il préparait avec soin chaque infime partie de sa vie. Ne pas être prêt, voilà ce qui terrifiait Balion fils de Galéon. Ne pas être prêt et laisser s'échapper des choses précieuses. Aussi précieuses qu'une mère qu'on adorait et qui était morte par manque de préparation, fauchée parmi les premières par une maladie virulente dont les médicaments étaient loin.

Bard savait que son ami se fustigeait encore de ce manque de préparation. Son père était l'intendant de la cité et lui son élève, formé à prendre sa relève. Aucun des deux ne se pardonnaient d'avoir failli à cette mission-ci. Et Bard savait également qu'il était inutile d'essayer de sortir Balion de ses pensées lorsqu'il était parti. Alors il le laissa tranquille et reporta son regard sur l'est, dériva le long du Celduin et se perdit à l'horizon. Bientôt la cloche de midi sonnerait et il devrait rejoindre son père pour un repas en compagnie des seigneurs présents à Dale même. Beaucoup avaient commencé à développer leurs seigneuries en dehors des murs à la fin du règne de Bard Ier.

Le jeune prince fixait paresseusement le paysage lorsqu'un nuage de poussière le réveilla de sa léthargie. Deux cavaliers approchaient à grande vitesse. Or des marchands ne voyageraient ni sans chariot ni avec tant de vélocité. Est-ce des messagers d'Esgaroth ou de la Forêt ? Bard n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs armoires, s'ils en avaient ; les cavaliers étaient tout vêtus de noir et juchés sur des chevaux encore plus noirs. Leurs capuches relevées sur leurs têtes empêchaient le prince d'apercevoir la couleur ou la longueur de leurs cheveux.

Balion avait également aperçu les cavaliers et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que son ami.

-Serait-ce des voyageurs ?

-Pourquoi donc sont-ils aussi pressés, je me le demande ? Ont-t-ils de quelconques ennemis aux trousses ?

Puis soudain un coup de vent fit claquer les longues capes, les rabattant en arrière, et le soleil luisit sur les armures. Une lueur de mauvais augure qui éclaira, au milieu d'un entrelacs de mailles argent et noire, le rouge d'un œil unique.

\- Des serviteurs de Sauron, souffla Bard d'une petite voix, se retenant aux pierres pour ne pas tomber de saisissement. A ses côtés, Balion s'était arrêté de respirer avant de reprendre une respiration lourde de tensions. Sa pipe s'éteignait lentement dans sa main.

Les cavaliers s'approchaient de plus en plus de Dale et ils ne bougeaient pas, seulement immobiles à les regarder. L'un des cavaliers continua sa route vers Erebor mais l'autre s'arrêta devant les portes de Dale. Un violent frisson prit Bard qui se réveilla enfin de son immobilisme glacé.

-Il me faut prévenir mon père ! dit-il en fusant vers les marches. Balion secoua la tête et marmonna :

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Pas prêts pour la guerre.

Bard, arrêté par ses paroles, le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés et n'attendit pas plus pour courir voir son père. Mais les gardes des portes de la salle du trône refusèrent de le laisser entrer, quand bien même se mit-il à crier qu'il devait parler au roi. Il s'entêtait au point de se débattre mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'une poigne connue le fit violemment reculer.

-Le roi désire être seul.

Aldérich le regardait avec des yeux noirs et réprobateurs. Bordan se tenait derrière lui, un air compatissant au visage, ce qui troubla assez le prince pour qu'il se calme et se laisse conduire par le maître d'armes vers une autre salle.

Balion les y rejoignit silencieusement et Bard se demanda où il était passé pendant qu'il s'accrochait avec les gardes. Il n'était pas resté planté sur les murailles tout de même ? L'air pâle de son ami l'inquiétait.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux, leur ordonna Aldérich en forçant le prince à obtempérer lorsqu'il devint évidemment que son ordre peinait à être effectué. Balion se laissa couler dans un chaise puisqu'il ne s'y assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts, répéta-t-il, la mine défaite. Les murailles ne sont pas assez épaisses. Il n'y a pas assez de soldats. Bien que les récoltes soient bonnes, le sol s'est remis avec peine du feu de Smaug. Elles ne seront pas suffisantes pour confectionner des stocks…Dale n'est pas prête à un siège.

Bordan posa un verre devant chacun des jeunes hommes et demanda d'une voix qui sonna fausse aux oreilles de Bard.

-Allons, allons, mon jeune ami. Qui parle de guerre ?

-Il y a un messager de Sauron qui est venu ! s'écria Bard en sautant de sa chaise, furieux devant la fausse indifférence de Bordan. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Aldérich le fit se rasseoir en le fusillant à nouveau du regard. Bard sentit la déception l'envahir. Dire que le maître d'armes l'avait félicité à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Un repas leur fut alors mené et ils mangèrent en silence, Bard se refusant à comprendre la raison de ce changement de programme. Peine perdue, il n'imaginait que trop bien son père en face du messager. _Seul _face à un messager de Sauron. Et s'il était venu le tuer ? Il n'osait y penser.

-Ce n'est pas le premier messager de l'Ennemi qui est venu, avoua soudain Aldérich en finissant de tremper son pain dans le jus de sa viande avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Bard se redressa vivement et plongea un regard troublé dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

-Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

Aldérich soupira et repoussa son assiette loin de lui pour croiser ses mains sur la table.

-Le roi Dàin d'Erebor a déjà reçu la visite de deux envoyés, tous deux porteurs de promesses…et de menaces. Dàin a prévenu votre père depuis longtemps, Altesse, et nous attendions cette visite.

A cette annonce, Balion sembla se rasséréner et Bard retrouva son ami. Le voir perdre ses moyens lui avait fait plus peur qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

-Que demande l'Ennemi ? Il doit bien vouloir quelque chose de nous pour envoyer des messagers par deux fois chez les Nains et maintenant chez nous !

-Il désire des informations sur les Hobbits, répondit Aldérich en sortant sa pipe qu'il fourra d'herbes, alluma et porta à ses lèvres. Je ne saurai dire ce que sont ces créatures. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Il eu un être à porter un tel nom, murmura distraitement Bordan. Trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui en une question muette. Le vieil homme se pencha vers eux, en sa pose de professeur.

-Lors de la Grande Bataille, lorsque Bard Ier tua le dragon et porta les armes contre Erebor avant de faire alliance avec les Nains pour combattre les légions de Gundabad, il eut un certain Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, un membre du peuple des Hobbits, qui vola l'Arkenstone lui-même et l'amena à Bard Ier et le roi Thranduil de Mirkwook. Ainsi ils eurent une monnaie d'échange pour traiter avec Thorïn fils de Thraïn. Le Roi sous la Montagne a été si furieux qu'il aurait jeté ce Sacquet hors d'Erebor.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, remarqua Bard. Bordan le fusilla du regard et il sut que son éclat du matin n'était pas oublié par le vieil homme.

-Si vous écoutiez mieux mes leçons, Altesse, vous sauriez bien plus de choses ! Seules les mémoires du roi Bard Ier en personne parlent de ce Bilbon Sacquet. Les autres chroniqueurs l'ont oublié. Les Hobbits sont très discrets, parait-il.

-Que peut bien vouloir l'Ennemi à un cambrioleur ? se demanda Balion à voix haute, clairement dans l'incompréhension. Bard fronça les sourcils. En effet, Balion avait raison. Bilbon Sacquet ne lui apparaissait pas comme une personne d'importance ou de renom. Son nom n'était connu que par les érudits ! Il ne voyait pas quelle importance il pouvait revêtir pour l'Ennemi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, trancha Aldérich, il s'avère que l'Ennemi désire des informations sur lui et que nous les détenons. A savoir si nous les lui livrerons, tournant le dos à nos vieilles alliances pour préserver ces terres et nos vies.

Bard frissonna en se rappelant que son père était seul.

Le messager s'en repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. La gaité résonnait encore dans les rues de Dale dont le peuple n'avait pas encore conscience du danger qui pesait sur lui. Mais Bard ne se leurrait pas. Les nuages noirs qui venaient de la Montagne, promesse d'orage, reflétaient bien la situation actuelle. L'Ombre avançait vers eux et Bard ne savait pas ce que le futur leur réservait.

Il devait parler à son père.

Sûr de cette décision, Bard quitta ses appartements, qu'il avait rejoint sous l'insistance d'Aldérich, et se dirigea vers le cabinet de son père. Certainement que le roi Brand ne s'était pas encore retiré dans ses appartements privés. Bard doutait que son père n'aille dormir cette nuit-ci.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée. Ou était-ce lui qui se faisait des illusions ? Il n'avait rien de maléfique ici, au sein même du château du roi ; c'était juste son imagination qui était trop fertile. Son inquiétude s'infiltrait dedans et empoisonnait lentement son âme. Il devait vraiment parler avec son père.

Mais il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par les gardes. Le cabinet de son père était gardé aussi drastiquement que la salle du trône. Il n'avait qu'une seule raison à cela : le roi s'entretenait avec son conseil restreint. Beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi que quelques heures auparavant, Bard salua respectueusement les gardes et alla s'adosser à un mur, décidé à attendre la fin de la réunion. Elle s'éternisa assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente somnoler, tant et si bien d'ailleurs que l'un des gardes s'approcha de lui et le retint avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Altesse, lui murmura-t-il en le remettant d'aplomb. Vous semblez harassé. Sa Majesté ne sortira pas de sitôt de son cabinet.

-Ce dont j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec mon père ne peut souffrir un tel délai !

-Je vous crois volontiers, Altesse, mais il en est ainsi. Vous ne pouvez voir le roi séance tenante. Il va vous falloir patienter et vous serez mieux dans votre couche que debout dans le couloir.

Bard expira fortement, sentit sa fatigue qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à ses os, comprit son esprit las de tourmente et acquiesça faiblement.

-Bonne soirée, messires, dit-il en s'en retournant. Que la nuit ne soit pas trop longue pour vous.

Il entendit à peine leurs remerciements chuchotés et déambula jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivé devant, il hésita, la main sur la poignée. Il n'avait guère envie de retrouver le silence étouffant de sa chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le souvenir de l'étreinte de sa mère lui revint et il étouffa un sanglot, refusant d'ajouter cette affliction-ci aux tourments qui l'agitaient déjà. Elle lui manquait tant parfois. Mais la reine Sigrid, depuis toujours d'une constitution fragile, n'avait pas survécu à sa deuxième grossesse. Elle était morte en couche et l'enfant avec elle. Bard avait d'abord haï cet enfant qui lui avait volé sa mère puis il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais de petite sœur ou de petit frère et ne s'en était désolé que plus.

Bard ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait fallu qu'il y repense. L'Ombre pesait vraiment sur lui depuis qu'il avait vu le messager de Sauron. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le prélude à des malheurs plus grands que de simples réminiscences du passé.

Il se détourna de ses appartements et alla frapper à la porte des suites consacrées à Galéon et sa famille. Sans aucun doute, membre du conseil restreint, était-il avec le roi. Mais Balion devait encore être réveillé. Il apercevait la lueur d'une bougie sous le pas de la porte. Pourtant son ami mit du temps à venir lui ouvrir et, quand il le fit enfin, il le découvrit hagard et hirsute.

-T'aurais-je réveillé ? chuchota Bard, la pique de la culpabilité se frayant un chemin en lui. Il avait supposé que son ami avait autant de mal que lui à trouver le sommeil et voilà qu'il venait de l'en sortir. Mais Balion agita la main en un signe négatif.

-Je m'étais juste assoupi sur mes feuillets et mes notes. Vous m'aurez évité un torticolis, Altesse… Qui a-t-il ? Est-ce le sommeil qui vous fuit ? Vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour venir réclamer un câlin.

Le sourire taquin était de sourire et Bard en conçut une telle joie qu'il en oublia de longues secondes de riposter à l'attaque. Le regard de Balion se teinta de questionnement et il reprit sa contenance.

-Je ne cherche pas le réconfort d'un gamin. Mais la discussion sensée de deux adultes. Nous ne pouvons dormir ni l'un ni l'autre et je ne peux voir mon père avant demain.

-Soyez le bienvenue, Altesse, dit Balion en dégageant l'entrée. Entrez donc.

La chambre de Balion était encombrée de livres, de plans et de feuillets dans un bazar organisé. Le fils de l'intendant rangea rapidement les parchemins solitaires, libérant la table, et invita Bard à y prendre place.

-De l'eau-de-vie, Altesse ? demanda-t-il malicieusement et Bard lui sourit en réponse. Sans attendre d'autre réponse, Balion sortit deux verres et une vieille bouteille qui devait dater de la jeunesse de Gaélon. Devant le regard dubitatif du prince, Balion laissa échapper un rire bref.

-Cela risque d'être un peu fort, il est vrai.

La prédiction de Balion s'avéra juste et Bard abandonna bien vite l'idée de prendre un autre verre. Le premier avait déjà rendu sa gorge en flammes et son esprit quelque peu embrumé. Balion se leva pour aller ranger la bouteille d'eau de vie, à laquelle ils n'avaient en fait que peu touché, et revint s'asseoir en allumant sa pipe. La forme rugissante du puma semblait danser par ombres sur le mur d'en face.

-Que penses-tu que les Nains feront ? S'ils ont déjà reçu des envoyés et que d'autres messagers s'en viennent, c'est que Dàin n'a rien répondu au Mordor.

-Les Nains vivent plus longtemps que les Hommes et leurs mémoires embrassent trois de nos générations. Le roi Dàin doit espérer gagner du temps pour aviser de la suite de ses actions. Erebor tiendra mieux que Dale un siège mais je ne sais si les Nains sauraient faire face, seuls, aux armées que le Mordor enverra en cas de refus.

-Quand crois-tu que la guerre aura lieu, si tant qu'elle ait lieu ?

-La guerre viendra, Altesse, car l'Ombre est déjà là. Toutefois, si Sauron oscille entre promesses et menaces, et n'ordonne pas tout simplement, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé assez de puissance pour nous faire plier à sa volonté par les armes.

Bard soupira et sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement et l'air était frais. Bientôt viendraient les premières neiges et le sol se recouvrirait de glace et de verglas. L'hiver protégerait le Val d'une guerre. Il ne restait pas assez de beaux jours pour que Sauron soit prêt à les attaquer avant la fin du mois de novembre.

-Il viendra lors de la prochaine belle saison.

-Oui-da, mon prince.

* * *

0oooo0

* * *

Arban fils de Dzurhan était le plus heureux des hommes en ce jour où il liait sa vie à la belle Yisn fille d'Hzurn. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux de la soirée depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa robe colorée, à peine l'avait-il laissée s'enfuir de ses bras depuis qu'on les avait enfin déclarés compagnon et campagne. Ses amis se gaussaient autour de lui et leurs voix alcoolisées charriaient de gentilles moqueries qu'il laissait couler sans répondre. Yisn était belle, elle dansait pour lui, et il vivrait pour elle. En cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Sur le trône dressé dehors pour l'occasion, Dzurhan, son père, le roi des Variag d'Ubesèch, regardait la fête de son éternel air paternaliste, un large sourire aux lèvres. Arban ne s'en réjouissait que plus. Son père avait été sombre depuis quelques semaines et aucune de ses questions n'avait reçu de réponse. Ce rejet l'avait blessé jusqu'à ce que son père ne lui dise de ne pas assombrir son esprit à la veille d'un mariage qu'il attendait depuis des années. Arban avait obéi tout en se promettant de revenir à la charge sitôt son euphorie passée.

Mais il n'en eut jamais le temps.

Soudain les trompettes des guetteurs se mirent à sonner et les réjouissances de la fête se turent pour les écouter. Elles n'annonçaient pas la guerre mais des invités importants qui n'amenaient pourtant guère de bonnes nouvelles. C'étaient là les trompettes annonçant l'arrivée de hérauts du Grand Œil.

Le roi Dzurhan se leva de son trône pour accueillir les cavaliers qui venaient de faire irruption sur la grande place d'Ubesèch. L'homme en tête, Arban le connaissait. Il s'agissait d'Emalcar, un prêtre formé à Amu Khand, un fanatique qui considérait le Grand Œil, Sauron le Puissant, comme un dieu vivant. Arban ne savait pas si Sauron était réellement un dieu mais sa voix était des ordres ici, au Khand, et plus largement dans les pays à l'Est du Mordor.

-Bienvenue, ô hérauts du Grand Œil ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir en notre belle ville d'Ubesèch.

Emalcar renifla, méprisant, et toisa le roi Dzurhan de toute la hauteur de son cheval. Autour de lui, les guerriers variags se raidirent, prêts à bondir sur lui, trop ivres pour penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. A ses côtés, Yisn lui agrippa le bras avec force et lui murmura aux oreilles:

-Il faut les empêcher de déclencher une rixe. Rien ne bon n'arrivera à défier le Mordor.

-Ils n'agiront pas sans l'ordre de mon père, répondit Arban sur le même ton. Pourtant il envoya un léger signal à son second et ami, le rusé Kharzdhan, pour qu'il se tienne prêt à retenir le moindre geste belliqueux. A part des grondements et des yeux haineux, il n'eut pourtant pas de trouble. La peur du Grand Œil et leur fidélité à leur roi maintenaient les guerriers en place.

Sur son cheval, indifférent à l'agitation qu'il déclenchait, Emalcar tira un parchemin roulé de sa tunique et le déplia pour le lire à voix haute :

-En vertu des serments prêtés par les peuples de l'Est à Sauron le Puissant, le Grand Œil, seigneur du Mordor et roi de tous les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, tous les seigneurs, rois, satrapes, chefs de clan, de guildes ou de bourgades doivent préparer tous les jeunes hommes de dix-huit hivers jusqu'à tous les hommes mûrs de cinquante hivers à la guerre contre les rebelles de l'Ouest et du Nord, à savoir les royaumes des Hommes, le Gondor, le Rohan et le Val, les royaumes des Nains, Erebor, les Monts de Fer et les Montagnes Bleues, les royaumes des Elfes, Mirkwook, la Lothlorièn, Fondcombe et les Havres Gris. S'il s'en trouve pour résister, ils seront nommés des rebelles, Sauron le Grand ne fera montre d'aucune pitié et agira en conséquence. Les armées promises au Grand Œil doivent être prêtes au combat d'ici le printemps prochain.

-Nous ne pouvons envoyer autant d'hommes au Mordor ! s'écria Dzurhan, horrifié par les conditions demandées. Mon peuple périra de faim si tous les hommes partent au front.

Un froid sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et Emalcar reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé :

-Dans sa mansuétude, Sauron le Grand octroie à ses fidèles serviteurs le droit de payer dix pièces d'or par homme qui n'ira pas combattre en son nom.

Le visage du roi devint gris. La somme demandée n'était pas surfaite. Sauron allait priver Ûbesèch à la fois de sa population masculine et de sa richesse accumulée au fil des ans par de prudents échanges commerciaux. Emalcar lui sourit une dernière fois, toujours aussi froid, et fit volter son cheval pour s'en repartir dans le fracas dans lequel il était venu, son escorte à sa suite. Derrière lui, il laissait une ville morne et silencieuse, loin, très loin de la joie qu'elle éprouvait avant son arrivée.

Arban fut le premier à sortir de l'immobilisme glacé dans lequel ils étaient tombés et se précipita vers son père pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur son trône. Le vieil homme allait fêter son cinquante-cinquième hiver cette saison-ci et le Variag s'en réjouit. Aussi droit et altier que pouvait l'être le roi Dzurhan, sa santé déclinante ne lui permettait plus de chevaucher au devant de l'ennemi. Le cœur d'Arban se serra de douleur. Il était de son devoir de remplacer son père et de mener leur armée. Il venait de se marier et déjà devait-il se préparer à quitter sa jeune épouse pour partir en une guerre qu'il ne désirait en aucune façon. Mais il n'était pas assez égoïste pour mener la colère du Grand Œil sur son peuple ou envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Son père le repoussa doucement et se redressa, surmontant la foule assemblée de ses yeux remplis de sagesse douloureuse.

-Que tous rentrent chez eux ! clama-t-il en se revêtant de son long manteau. Demain, vous saurez ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour ce soir, oubliez cette ombre et profitez de la vie !

Les Variags s'en repartirent par petits groupes remplis de murmures d'épouvante et de marmonnements coléreux. Arban les dévisagea avec tristesse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son mariage se terminer ainsi.

-Je me désole, mon fils, de ne pas pouvoir t'enjoindre le même ordre. Que ta douce Yisn rejoigne votre demeure. Il nous faut parler.

-Il en sera fait ainsi, père.

Yisn se résigna à rentrer seule. Elle était une femme forte, née parmi les chevaux et les plaines sans fin du Khand, venue à Ûbesèch lorsque la fortune y avait poussé son père. Hzurn était mort tôt, s'étant pris un coup de sabot lors d'un incident malheureux, et Yisn avait pris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale avant de choisir elle-même d'épouser le prince Arban qui la pourchassait de sa cour. Elle s'y connaissait en politique et elle savait que Dzurhan n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres du Mordor.

-Parlez au roi de mes contacts avec le seigneur de guerre Xérès des Wainriders, Arban, lui dit-elle avant de partir. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs et d'histoires folles sur les royaumes humains d'au-delà les cartes mais je peux assurer que Xérès est riche et qu'il aime la guerre.

-Vos conseils seront transmis, Yisn.

Elle acquiesça et s'en partit à grands pas. Arban la regarda s'éloigner, gravant dans son esprit les couleurs éclatantes de sa robe dansant sous le roulement de ses hanches. Aurait-il l'occasion de la revoir si belle ? La guerre se rapprochait et, avec elle, la mort rôdait près de lui.

Sans plus tarder, il rejoignit son père dans le palais de la ville et il le retrouva plongé sur des cartes de l'Ouest. Certainement cherchait-il à deviner quel ennemi le Mordor les enverrait combattre. Un bon général se devait de connaître son ennemi, ses forces et ses faiblesses, le terrain où il avait l'avantage, celui où il était désavantagé.

-Yisn nous conseille de demander de l'aide au seigneur de guerre Xérès, dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce. Dzurhan leva un regard surpris sur lui ; regard qui s'enflamma d'espérance après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Cet homme influent possède en effet beaucoup d'or et son amour pour les chevaux est grand. Nous pourrions obtenir assez d'argent pour payer les dix pièces d'or demandés par le Mordor, au moins pour la moitié de nos hommes, les plus jeunes et les plus vieux.

-Le Grand Œil lui demandera également des hommes.

-Mais Xérès règne sur une grande province qui s'étend au-delà de nos cartes et Qermez n'est qu'une infime portion du territoire gouverné par son supérieur, le Roi des rois de l'Est. Même Sauron le Puissant doit négocier avec les Wainriders lorsqu'ils sont à l'aune de leur puissance.

-Et quel est l'état de cette puissance, aujourd'hui, père ?

Dzurhan grimaça et poussa un soupir.

-Bien faible je le crains car Xérès règne en roi et non en seigneur de guerre sur ses terres depuis de longues années et le Roi des rois n'a pas réagi. De grandes dissensions doivent agiter la cour royale, permettant aux seigneurs de prendre plus de marge dans leur gouvernement.

-Alors Xérès devra se soumettre et il enverra des hommes au Mordor. Sans l'appui du Roi des rois, il serait de la folie d'exposer Qermez à la colère du Grand Œil.

-Je me demande si Sauron prendra le risque de s'allier aux fiers Wainriders, si prompts à agir pour leur seule cause, sans vraiment le craindre.

-Leur aide serait pourtant inestimable ! Leurs chars sont redoutables au combat.

-Ils nous seront inutiles si l'on nous envoie dans les montagnes, argua Dzurhan en pointant le Val du doigt. Nous sommes au nord. Je peux sans doute penser sans me tromper que Sauron enverra les Haradrims, les Corsaires et les Khandiens du sud vers le Gondor, et peut-être le Rohan. Quant à nous, il nous dirigera plutôt vers le Rohan et vers le nord, vers Dale et Esgaroth. Les chars des Wainriders ne nous seraient guère utiles alors.

-Pourtant ils ont terrorisé le Rohan et le Gondor pendant de longues années avant d'être vaincu et renvoyé à l'Est.

-Certes, reconnut Dzurhan. Quel est le fond de ta pensée, fils ?

-D'après Yisn, Xérès de Qermez aime la guerre. Ses chariots sont solides et rapides et ses chars puissants et mobiles. Ils seront de bons alliés.

Dzurhan se mit à caresser sa barbe, plongé en pleine réflexion. Arban attendit en silence qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Je vais te confier une centaine de chevaux, les meilleurs que nous ayons et qui ne sont pas déjà attribués à un guerrier. Tu iras les vendre pour quinze pièces d'or par tête à Xérès, en espérant qu'il soit à Olbamarl qui n'est qu'à quelques jours de voyage. Il refusera de les acheter à ce prix-là. Après d'âpres négociations, il te faudra descendre le prix, pas moins de dix pièces d'or ; en compensation, tu lui demanderas de l'aide dans la guerre.

-Entendu, père. Je ferai ainsi.

* * *

Yisn avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Olbamarl. Après tout, plus de la moitié des chevaux qu'il amenait à Xérès appartenait à ses haras et elle connaissait personnellement le seigneur de guerre pour avoir déjà traité avec lui par le passé. Sur la route, Arban lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire sur lui. Elle lui peignit le portrait d'un homme enflammé, parfois cruel dans ses colères mais le plus souvent rusé et enthousiaste, un savant mélange de prudence et de témérité. En somme, un meneur d'hommes charismatique qui n'aimait pas se faire rabaisser. Il aimait sa puissance et la savait forte.

Ils avaient craint de ne pas trouver Xérès à Olbamarl. La cité était proche du Mordor et de la frontière avec le Khand. Le seigneur de guerre préférait séjourner plus au nord, au centre de ses terres, dans la glorieuse cité de Masthand, sous la mer de Rhûn, telle que la nommait les peuples de l'Ouest. En vérité, Arban se savait pas si Masthand était si glorieuse que cela. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux et seules des rumeurs circulaient à son propos. Des rumeurs parlant de toits couverts d'or et d'une cité sans pauvre. Des sornettes, selon le prince d'Ûbesèch.

Xérès se trouvait bel et bien à Olbamarl qu'il avait rejoint depuis le début du printemps et au sein de laquelle il s'apprêtait à passer l'hiver.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, lui avoua Yisn, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Xérès préfère le climat doux que la proximité de la mer de Rhûn amène à Masthand.

-Supposons qu'il n'a pas pu sans retourner à Masthand à temps. D'ici qu'il la rejoigne, l'hiver sera là et les températures ont tendance à chuter lorsque l'on remonte vers le nord du Rhûn. Étrange province que ce Xérès gouverne. Elle est si grande que différents climats s'y côtoient.

-Étrange homme qu'est Xérès de Qermez.

Arban ne put trouver une répartie. Ils venaient de franchir la colline les séparant d'Olbamarl et la voix le manquait à la vue de la cité. Une multitude d'étendards flottaient aux sommets de ses hautes murailles qui scintillaient sous le soleil. Un soleil qui se reflétait sur l'or et le bronze en les formes rugissantes et mugissantes de lions et de taureaux géants.

-Bienvenue dans le luxe ostentatoire des hommes du Roi des rois, s'amusa Yisn. Les camps fortifiés que les Wainriders montent lorsqu'ils vont en guerre ne sont que des habitats provisoires. Mais Olbamarl n'était pas aussi reluisante la dernière fois que je suis venue, il y a déjà cinq années. Le pouvoir du seigneur de guerre Xérès a cru ; tout comme sa richesse.

-Ne faisons pas attendre un tel homme.

D'une talonnade, ils firent reprendre leur route à leurs chevaux. Des gardes vinrent à eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes.

-Halte ! Qu'est-ce donc que ces chevaux ?

-Un échange pour votre seigneur, Xérès de Qermez, de la part des Variags d'Ûbesèch.

Les gardes échangèrent des regards dubitatifs mais Arban pouvait lire la convoitise dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils les posaient sur les chevaux. Un instant, il eut peur qu'ils ne décident de les tuer et de voler les bêtes. Son escorte était réduite à sa seule garde personnelle de dix hommes, commandée par Kharzdhan. Mais Yisn s'avança et dit :

-Allez rapporter à votre maître qu'Yisn d'Ûbesèch est venue avec des chevaux. Obéissez donc! Xérès de Qermez n'est pas un homme patient.

Elle était si ferme et autoritaire que l'un des gardes fit sèchement demi-tour et repartit au galop vers la cité. Yisn dédia un discret sourire à son mari qui la regardait avec déférence. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir galoper vers eux un homme aux cheveux de feu monté sur un puissant étalon noir.

Il arrêta sa monture près d'eux et posa un regard mordoré sur la centaine de chevaux que la petite troupe de Variag entourait. Arban lut dans ses yeux qu'il était satisfait par ce qu'il voyait.

-Que l'on amène des tentes et de la victuaille ! clama Xérès de Qermez.

Arban avait d'abord était convié à partager une coupe de vin épicé avec le seigneur de guerre, en un gage d'amitié et de respect, puis toute la troupe variague avait été invitée à un banquet monté avec une hâte et une précision extrêmes pendant ces premières salutations. Arban ne cessait d'être étonné et impressionné par les coutumes de ce peuple.

De près, Xérès était encore plus imposant. Arban ne lui donnait pas quarante ans, plutôt un milieu de trentaine, mais il se dégageait de lui une force animale qui imprégnait l'air qui l'entourait. Il se rappela ce qu'Yisn lui avait dit plus tôt : _Il est puissant, et il le sait_.

-Je m'interroge, mon ami, lui dit soudain le seigneur de guerre, sa voix veloutée interrompant son babillage faussement amical pour se teinter de la sévérité du marchand, pour quelles raisons le roi Dzurhan m'envoie-t-il cent chevaux aussi beaux et racés ?

-Pour vous les vendre, seigneur.

-Et à combien s'élèverait leur prix ? s'enquit Xérès en attrapant distraitement une cuisse de poulet. Arban ne se laissa pas duper. L'homme était plus que jamais concentré.

-Quinze pièces d'or par tête.

Toute amabilité quitta le visage du seigneur de guerre qui reposa l'os à moitié rongé pour le dévisager froidement.

-Et si nous passions directement au vif du sujet ? Je n'aime pas attendre. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas venir jusqu'ici me vendre vos chevaux aussi chers alors que Sauron vous presse.

Arban retint à grand peine son sursaut. Xérès _savait_. Le seigneur de guerre continua sans se soucier de l'absence de réponse.

-Vous voulez les vendre à dix pièces d'or pour payer le Grand Œil contre l'assurance que certains de vos hommes n'aillent pas à la guerre. Je conçois vos craintes : Ubesèch est une petite cité et il lui faut des hommes pour travailler les champs et s'occuper des haras. Je suis prêt à payer ces chevaux pour dix pièces d'or.

Le prince variag décida qu'il valait mieux attaquer de front plutôt que se perdre en de vaines tournures que Xérès avait avoué détester.

-Vous me mettez dans l'embarras, seigneur, en acceptant aussi vite. Il me fallait négocier avec vous.

-Vous voulez également une alliance, n'est-il pas ?

-Oui-da, seigneur. Vos chariots et vos chars ne seraient pas de trop dans une telle expédition et nos chevaux sont les meilleurs que vous pourrez trouver à l'Est du Mordor.

-Mais vous m'en vendez une centaine. Ai-je vraiment besoin de votre aide ?

Arban se sentit geler sur sa chaise. Le redoutable Xérès menait la danse et il ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie. Il avançait à l'aveugle.

-Votre armée compte bien plus que cent hommes, seigneur.

A sa grande surprise, Xérès éclata d'un rire sincère et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

-Je vous aime bien, Arban d'Ubesèch ! Vous me flattez tout en restant dans la vérité, évitant à mes oreilles de fausses flagorneries. Je vais être franc avec vous.

Il se pencha en avant et fit signe au Variag d'en faire de même. Ainsi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il chuchota :

-Je me trouve dans une fâcheuse situation . A l'Est, le Roi des roi s'est affaibli du fait de l'action de deux hommes se faisant appeler les Mages Bleus qui amènent désordre et dissension. J'en ai profité pour grignoter peu à peu le pouvoir de mon seigneur ici, à Qermez, que je gouverne en plein nom désormais. Mais ma puissance indispose Sauron. Entre le Roi des rois à l'Est et le Grand Œil à l'Ouest, je ne peux me retrouver en conflit. Il me faut m'allier avec l'un d'entre eux ; j'ai choisi le plus puissant.

-Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes allié à Sauron ?

-Oui-da et c'est là la raison de ma présence à Obamarl. Le Grand Œil m'a convoqué au Mordor. Il me réclame mille cavaliers, cinq-cents chars, mille fantassins, cinq-cents charriots de transport et cinq-cents archers. Je mènerai moi-même cette armée. Sans en douter, mes parents des Balchoth m'enverront mille de leurs guerriers. Voyez-vous le problème ?

-Votre armée est déséquilibrée, seigneur. Mille-cinq-cents unités mobiles seulement pour deux-mille-cinq-cents unités à pied. Votre cavalerie manque de force.

-Exactement. Et voilà qu'un prince variag vient à moi pour me fournir l'alliance qu'il me manquait. Dzurhan est un roi visionnaire car je doute qu'il vous ait envoyé ici sans au moins supposer ma situation.

Arban n'avait rien su d'un tel plan mais il ressemblait bien à son père.

-Combien de cavaliers viendront d'Ûbesèch ?

-Cinq-cents des plus formés de la ville elle-même. Nos alliés-sujets des environs devraient nous fournir encore cinq-cents hommes.

-Ensemble nous formons donc une armée de deux-mille-cinq-cents fantassins et de deux- mille unités mobiles. Et ce ne sera qu'une infime partie qui marchera vers notre ennemi. D'autres peuplades du Khand et des Balchoth devraient venir nous rejoindre, avec leur lot de rancœurs. Mais nous, nous resterons unis dans l'adversité.

Xérès se redressa et leva une coupe de vin en direction d'Arban.

-Scellons donc notre alliance, mon ami !

Le seigneur de guerre but la moitié de la coupe avant de la passer au Variag. Arban n'hésita pas une seule seconde et finit la coupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

* * *

Note sur les noms :

-Ûbesèch, Olbamarl et Masthand sont des villes trouvées sur des cartes.

-Qermez est issu du persan et signifie "rouge".

-Xérès est inspiré de noms perses (c.f. Xerxès ou Artaxerxès - et non d'un vin d'Andalousie, je viens de m'en rendre compte x3).

-Tous les noms des Variags sont inspirés des chiffres mongols, tels qu'ils le sont déjà dans mon autre fanfic _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Peuplades de l'Est_.

-Tous les noms des Hommes du Val sont issus de mon imagination, ou de noms que j'ai entendu quelque part.

-Tous les noms des Nains sont créés à partir des sonorités des noms connus.


	3. Chapitre II Brand - Arban

Je profite de ma subite vague d'inspiration pour reprendre également cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le roi Brand se tenait, seul et immobile, sur les remparts méridionaux de Dale, le regard plongé vers l'horizon, au-delà d'Esgaroth. Il lui semblait voir bouger les multitudes de lances de l'armée qui allait bientôt venir à eux dans le seul but de les anéantir pour la gloire de son Seigneur Noir. Mais il ne s'agissait seulement de jeux d'optique issus d'un soleil couchant dont les rayons rougeoyants glissaient sur l'eau du Lac et au-delà des terres visibles à ses yeux.

Depuis la venue de l'émissaire du Mordor la veille, Brand n'était plus tranquille et ne le serait sans doute plus jusqu'à ce que cette guerre en devenir se finisse, ou qu'il périsse par elle. Il n'avait pas renvoyé le messager avec violence, tout juste lui avait-il dit que les Hommes de Dale réservaient leur jugement pour décider de leur placement dans cette guerre. Brand ne voulait pas avoir affaire au Seigneur Noir du Mordor - il lui semblait trahir ses ancêtres rien qu'en ayant cette pensée - mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face : si guerre il devait y avoir, et elle venait à eux, cela en était certain, Dale sombrerait dans les flammes. La cité avait déjà connu les langues de feu de Smaug lorsque le Grand Vers l'avait attaquée de sa folie dorée et elle s'en était relevée. Plus forte, plus belle, plus prospère qu'elle ne l'avait été avant.

Mais Brand doutait qu'elle puisse le faire à nouveau. Les flammes du Mordor étaient nettement plus brûlantes que celles d'un dragon. Accoudé aux pierres froides, le roi réfléchissait les yeux dans le vague, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix en renvoyant le messager sans aucune réponse certaine. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui assurer de l'aide de Dale dans la guerre pour sauver son peuple de la colère de l'Ennemi.

Même les discussions avec son conseil restreint ne lui avaient apporté aucune réponse. Aldérich et Endigard n'avaient pas pris la peine de camoufler leur colère à l'idée même de rejoindre les rangs du Mordor. Les autres seigneurs avaient tous hoché la tête à leur suite. Seul leur respect pour leur roi les avait empêchés d'avoir des mots violents envers lui. Galéon l'avait soutenu en listant tous les points faibles de leur cité en cas de siège, répétant souvent dans sa diatribe qu'ils n'étaient _pas prêts_. Mais il était facile de discerner sa réprobation dans sa posture sèche. Même s'il savait, mieux qu'eux tous, qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de l'emporter contre le Seigneur Noir, l'intendant de Dale refusait en son for intérieur de renier les anciens serments et la fierté des Hommes du Val.

Alors le roi Brand ne voyait aucune solution à son problème. Soit il rejoignait le Mordor et tournait le dos à l'âme des Hommes du Val, reniant ses glorieux ancêtres, et sauvait peut-être son peuple. Soit il prenait les armes contre le Mordor, en accord avec le courage de ses ancêtres, et risquait de mener Dale à une ruine de laquelle elle pourrait ne jamais se relever. Il savait qu'Esgaroth suivrait Dale dans son choix, quel qu'il soit : la cité du Lac n'avait pas les moyens de s'opposer seule aux armées du Mordor. Il savait également que Dàin d'Erebor craignait qu'il ne succombe à la pression de l'Ennemi et ne tourne le dos à l'amitié entre leurs peuples.

Les Nains n'allaient pas hésiter. Ils prendraient les armes contre le Mordor une nouvelle fois et préféreraient périr jusqu'au dernier et voir les richesses d'Erebor pillées plutôt que de se soumettre à l'Ennemi. Leurs cousins des Monts de Fer ne devraient pas rester retranchés dans leurs montagnes et, comme autrefois ils étaient venus à l'appel de Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne, ils viendraient certainement rejoindre leurs rangs. Les Elfes de Mirkwook feraient de même, à ne pas en douter. Le roi Thranduil avait combattu Sauron dans la plaine de Dagorlad puis sur ses terres mêmes à Dol Guldur, repoussant toujours les assauts des Ténèbres et protégeant son peuple contre l'Ennemi de plus en plus présent. Jamais n'accepterait-il de déposer les flèches et les épées que les siens levaient contre les légions de Sauron depuis des centaines d'années.

Il n'y avait donc que les Hommes du Val à rester indécis alors que leurs alliés avaient déjà choisis. Brand se prit la tête dans la main et se massa distraitement les tempes où un mal de tête battait. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer depuis l'arrivée du messager de Sauron la veille et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, d'autant plus qu'elle se mélangeait à des angoisses profondes.

Un flocon vint soudain lui chatouiller le nez, déclenchant un éternuement surpris, et le roi leva la tête au ciel. De lourds nuages s'avançaient sur le Val qui se refroidissait et les premiers flocons commençaient à tomber. L'hiver approchait et viendrait avec lui une dernière saison de paix. Et lorsque le printemps serait là, les armées de Sauron seraient à leurs portes. Ne restait qu'à savoir si elles leur seront fermées ou ouvertes.

Alors le roi Brand prit en son cœur une décision. Il se rappela que son grand-père, Bard Ier, avait trouvé le courage de tirer une dernière flèche au-devant du Grand Vers qui vomissait ses flammes sur Esgaroth. Le dragon ne devait pas lui paraître moins insurmontable que lui paraissaient aujourd'hui les armées du Mordor. Pourtant Bard n'avait pas hésité et était resté ferme. A lui ne pas faire mentir son sang et les faits d'armes de sa famille.

\- Gardes !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air refroidi du soir qui tombait et les deux gardes qui le veillaient à quelques pas sursautèrent à sa soudaine voix. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Votre Majesté ?

\- Allez annoncer aux palefreniers que je souhaite me rendre en Erebor en début de matinée demain. Mon meilleur cheval devra être prêt à m'attendre dans la cour.

Le garde acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour aller porter le message lorsque Brand l'arrêta :

\- Et en remontant, allez quérir mon fils. Il m'est venu aux oreilles qu'il voulait me parler. Nous mangerons ensemble ce soir.

L'homme s'inclina et s'en partit au pas de course. Brand quitta les remparts pour rejoindre ses appartements, suivi du second garde, un sourire rasséréné aux lèvres. Il préférait savoir quel chemin prendre plutôt que d'hésiter entre deux routes, soit-il un chemin truffé de ronces qui n'avait peut-être pas d'arrivée.

Il s'asseyait sur la table à doubles couverts que ses serviteurs avaient dressé lorsque Bard fut annoncé. Une fort élan de fierté s'empara du cœur du roi lorsqu'il vit s'avancer son fils d'un pas qui n'était ni pressé ni lent, tout en sérénité et en courage, alors que ses yeux laissaient transparaître toute sa fébrilité et son angoisse. Si le roi n'avait pu prendre le temps de parler avec le prince, ce dernier avait réussi à traverser sa tempête personnelle de ses propres moyens. Son fils grandissait, devenait un homme qui ferait un grand roi, et Brand était heureux de son choix alors qu'il le voyait. Le nom qu'il lui avait donné ne mentait pas en lui et il ne l'obligerait pas à le trahir en servant le Mordor.

\- Bonsoir, père, je suis heureux de vous voir en forme, lui dit Bard en prenant place en face de lui. Le jeune homme le détaillait des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses traits tirés, mais semblant soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau. Il avait dû craindre pour lui des coups de la part de l'émissaire du Mordor, peut-être même un assassinat. Brand devait s'avouer que lui-même avait craint pour sa vie lorsque le messager avait demandé à le rencontrer seul.

\- Bonsoir, mon cher prince. Il m'a été dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

Brand cassa un morceau de pain pour le tremper dans le jus de sa viande tout en parlant, utilisant sciemment un ton de babillage pour mettre son fils à l'aise. Il lui était bien évidemment venu aux oreilles que son fils l'avait réclamé à grands cris mais il était disposé à oublier cet écart de comportement pour la raison l'ayant déclenché. De son côté, Bard réussit à ne rougir qu'à peine au souvenir et à faire comme s'il n'avait pas dû être arrêté par Aldérich dans son esclandre.

\- J'étais sur les murailles lorsque l'émissaire du Mordor est arrivé en ville, lui dit-il en tripotant ses légumes, la voix dérapant sur le nom du sombre pays. Brand hocha la tête et avala sa bouchée de pain.

\- Un sombre avenir nous attend, mon fils, je ne peux te le cacher.

Bard posa son couvert d'argent et resta quelques secondes à regarder son assiette, ses yeux baissés ne permettant pas au roi de comprendre ses pensées. Lorsqu'il les releva pour les plonger dans les siens, Brand put y lire un mélange de colère et d'espoir, de doutes et de peur. Ainsi, même son fils avait peur qu'il ne prenne un mauvais choix.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire dans cette guerre, père ? Balion dit que nous sommes pas prêts. L'Ennemi viendra au printemps car la neige du Val nous protège d'ici là. Esgaroth nous suivra. Les Elfes et les Nains refuseront de se soumettre. Les Hommes du Val vont-ils s'allier pour aider leurs amis ou allons-nous rejoindre les armées du Mordor ?

Cette fois-ci, le prince réussit à prononcer ce nom sans trembler, le regard farouche et déterminé. Devant un tel regard, Brand comprit que son fils aurait rejeté la deuxième solution et serait parti rejoindre Dàin à Erebor, bafouant son autorité et entraînant dans son sillage plus d'un seigneur de Dale. Brand n'en était pas courroucé : l'enfant était fort, tant d'esprit que de corps, et bien plus fidèle à leurs glorieux ancêtres que lui ne l'était. Il avait douté avant de prendre sa décision, Bard avait pesé les mêmes failles et les mêmes forces et pourtant son cœur n'avait pu se résoudre à la trahison, même en pensée. Le roi était fier de son rejeton et il laissa cette fierté transparaître dans son regard.

\- Nous allons combattre le Noir Ennemi, tout comme Bard Ier combattit le Grand Vers.

Ses derniers doutes venaient de s'envoler en fumée et il fut récompensé par les yeux étincelants d'admiration que son fils posa sur lui. Dire qu'il avait manqué perdre son rang de modèle auprès de son unique enfant.

\- Je vais me rendre en Erebor rencontrer Dàin.

\- Pas sans avoir pris du repos dans votre lit, père, le coupa Bard avec autorité. Le roi leva sur lui des yeux surpris, et amusés, mais le jeune homme semblait réellement sérieux et un sourire étira les lèvres du roi qui continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Dès demain, je partirai pour la Montagne avec une escorte. Mais il me faut également me rendre à Esgaroth rencontrer le bourgmestre et savoir quelle sera sa position. Cette affaire ne souffre aucun délai. C'est pourquoi, mon fils, tu vas y aller en mon nom. Prends Balion avec toi. Aldérich commandera votre escorte.

\- Je m'acquitterai de ma tâche avec diligence, Votre Majesté, lui répondit Bard après s'être léché nerveusement les lèvres. C'était la première mission de grande importance que son père lui confiait. Brand était confiant : son fils ne le décevrait pas et, si jamais quelques dangers l'attendaient à Esgaroth, Aldérich et Balion seraient présents pour l'en sortir.

Ils finirent leur repas sans parler plus longuement de la menace du Mordor si ce n'est par des discussions détournées. Ils parlèrent de fait des récoltes, des garnisons et des murailles, et, en sous-jacent, de la guerre à venir. Balion avait discuté de plusieurs bonnes idées avec son ami et Bard fut son porte-parole auprès du roi. Plusieurs décisions furent prises pour rassembler des vivres en conséquence, des hommes pour une armée, des pierres pour les catapultes, et en somme tout ce qu'il fallait pour tenir un siège efficacement.

* * *

Le lendemain, la cour royale retentissait des hennissements des chevaux dont les naseaux fumaient dans l'air froid. La température avait encore chuté depuis la veille et ils craignaient désormais un hiver trop rigoureux qui détruirait les dernières récoltes qui n'étaient encore engrangées. Brand ordonna donc à Galéon de partir faire une tournée dans les champs pour ordonner aux paysans de rentrer les récoltes au plus vite et de venir se réfugier dans la cité avec leurs biens. L'intendant avait déjà commencé à mettre en place des habitations provisoires dans les rues et les cours de la cité. Brand savait que son peuple ne pourrait tenir longtemps un siège : Dale avait connu une forte démographie ces dernières années et la cité allait s'avérer trop petite pour contenir l'ensemble de son peuple. Dès qu'il aurait obtenu de Dàin l'assurance qu'il hébergerait son peuple dans la Montagne, il viderait Dale de ses habitants pour n'y laisser que les soldats et le personnel adéquat.

Le roi resta à regarder son fils quitter la cité vers le Sud en compagnie de Balion et Aldérich. Il espérait que le bourgmestre d'Esgaroth ne ferait pas de vague et se joindrait à son avis. La Ville du Lac ne pourrait soutenir un siège malgré sa position avantageuse : les Wainriders étaient connus pour leur habilité à former des ponts de bois pour traverser fleuves et lacs et Esgaroth ne possédait pas de murailles en pierres. Brand invitait donc le bourgmestre à retrancher sa population civile dans la Montagne et joindre ses soldats à la défense de Dale. A Bard de lui faire comprendre que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

\- La Montagne nous attend, Votre Majesté, lui dit Endigard qui l'avait rejoint sur son poste d'observation. Brand acquiesça et quitta la vision de son fils galopant vers Esgaroth pour redescendre dans la cour où l'attendait son cheval et son escorte. Il avait également demandé à ce que Melchior les accompagne malgré sa promotion récente dans le conseil restreint. Endigard accordait à ce jeune seigneur une grande confiance et Brand se rangeait à l'avis de l'austère seigneur.

Grive l'attendait sagement, les flancs frémissant d'anticipation. Issue du croisement entre un destrier et un palefroi, la jument à la robe grise alliait la force de son père au port gracile de sa mère ; une monture idéale selon Brand. Il l'enfourcha sans plus attendre et, la mettant au trot, franchit les portes septentrionales de Dale en direction d'Erebor.

Les Nains avaient dû les voir s'avancer vers la Montagne car ils furent accueillis aux Portes par deux des conseillers principaux du roi Dàin, Dwalïn et Nori qui avaient autrefois accompagnés Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne dans sa reconquête d'Erebor. Leurs barbes étaient peut-être maintenant grises mais les deux Nains n'avaient en rien perdus leur force et la lueur de l'aventure brillait encore dans leurs regards.

\- Le roi Dàin vous attend, Votre Majesté, lui indiqua Dwalïn alors qu'il descendait de cheval. Il les suivit dans les entrailles de la Montagne jusqu'à être conduit, non pas dans la salle du trône tel qu'il s'y était attendu, mais dans une pièce privée des appartements du roi nain qui l'accueillait ainsi en ami et non pas en subordonné.

Brand fit signe à Melchior et Endigard de rester dans une pièce adjacente avec Dwalïn et Nori et rentra seul rencontrer Dàin qui l'attendait avec deux verres d'eau-de-vie.

\- Bienvenue à vous, roi Brand fils de Bain fils de Bard le Tueur de Dragon.

Brand accepta avec un remerciement de la tête le verre que le Nain lui tendit.

\- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, roi Dàin fils de Nàin.

Les deux rois se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dàin n'invite son invité à prendre place dans l'un des deux fauteuils que contenait la pièce.

\- Il m'a été dit que les Hommes de Dale ont reçu un émissaire noir.

\- Un tel messager est en effet venu me faire part des revendications de son Seigneur, acquiesça Brand en ne se laissant pas intimider par le ton sombre du Nain. Dàin darda sur lui des yeux acérés et demanda :

\- Et quelle a été votre réponse ?

\- Je suis venu demander au roi Dàin d'ouvrir la Montagne aux Hommes du Val pour qu'ils puissent s'y réfugier alors que la guerre fera rage sur leurs terres.

Le Nain s'accouda sur l'un de ses bras et le regarda longuement.

\- Vos soldats tiendront Dale pour un siège ?

\- Si fait. Mais je ne vous cache pas que ni Dale ni Esgaroth n'a les ressources pour arrêter les armées du Mordor.

\- Erebor et les Monts de Fer seront avec vous. Et les Elfes ne laisseront pas l'Ennemi prendre ses aises dans des régions si proches de leurs forêts et qui plus est leur étant alliées. Quoique je crains que le Sombre Seigneur ait déjà à la pensée d'envoyer des forces différents vers eux. Le roi Thranduil le défie depuis de longues années.

\- Il nous faut donc tenir bon. Le Roi Elfe ne pourra soutenir deux assauts venant de directions différentes. Et malheureusement, il ne faudra pas attendre d'aide de sa part.

Dàin hocha la tête, sombre.

\- Les Elfes ne pourront pas nous aider. L'Ennemi sait qu'il sert ses desseins en nous divisant. C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire en envoyant ses messagers. J'ai longtemps craint que vous ne succombiez à la pression.

\- Mon peuple a déjà affronté un Grand Vers. Je ne serai pas le roi qui fit montre de lâcheté en reniant ses serments envers ses amis par peur de la mort.

\- Un printemps de sang nous attend, prédit le roi nain et Brand ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Dàin soupira en jouant avec l'eau-de-vie contenue dans son verre.

\- La Montagne accueillera les civils de Dale et d'Esgaroth. Et j'enverrais un contingent vous soutenir lorsque Dale sera assiégée. Mais nous ne devons pas nous leurrer.

\- La bataille décisive se déroulera devant les portes d'Erebor. Jamais Dale ne pourra arrêter les armées qui marcheront sur elle.

Brand savait que sa décision conduirait à la destruction de sa cité. Tant qu'il avait de Dàin l'assurance que son peuple serait protégé dans les entrailles de la Montagne, il pouvait accepter cette déchirure sans se rompre.

Pris par ses pensées, il ne vit pas le Nain se lever et s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Gardez espoir, mon ami, dit Dàin d'un ton bas, comme s'il craignait qu'un quelconque espion ne l'entende. Gloïn vient de s'en revenir de Fondcombe. Nous avons de notre côté quelque chose qui permettra de faire tomber l'Ennemi.

Il resta sciemment vague et Brand ne demanda pas plus ample information. Il ne comprenait guère ce que le roi nain voulait dire par là mais savait désormais qu'il y avait encore un espoir de réchapper à une destruction totale.

\- Alors il nous reste qu'à tenir jusqu'à sa chute.

Lorsqu'un nouvel émissaire de Sauron vint à Dale, il trouva les portes fermées et une flèche tirée dans le sol juste devant son cheval lui fit tourner bride. Le roi Brand venait de déclarer la guerre au Mordor.

* * *

0oooo0

* * *

Les plaines de Rhûn retentissaient des sons d'une armée en formation. Les hennissements des chevaux de différents haras se chevauchaient en un chant de guerre et dansaient avec les trilles des armures qui tentaient, les tambours des piétinements de centaines d'hommes et les cris stridents des cors annonçant l'arrivée de nouveaux clans.

Après son alliance avec Xérès des Wainriders, Arban s'en était retourné à Ûbesèch pour y passer l'hiver en compagnie de son père et de sa femme. Ils avaient longuement parlé de stratégies, l'avaient préparé à survivre à la guerre en devenir, lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point ils s'inquiétaient déjà et désiraient plus que tout se joindre à lui, à défaut de pouvoir le retenir auprès d'eux, quand bien même cela leur soit impossible ; la guerre n'était ni pour son vieux père ni pour sa douce femme, soit-elle aussi fougueuse que les chevaux qu'elle dressait.

Et maintenant que le printemps était venu, il avait répondu à l'appel pressant du Mordor pour la guerre. A la tête des mille cavaliers qu'il avait promis au seigneur de guerre Xérès, il avait chevauché à vive allure vers le point de rassemblement dans les plaines de Rhûn, au nord du Khand, et à assez de distance de la frontière avec le Rohan pour que les Hommes de la Marche n'aient pas de vent d'un tel regroupement d'hommes et de chevaux.

Beaucoup étaient déjà arrivés avant lui. Du haut de la colline où il avait arrêté son armée pour annoncer sa venue, il voyait les étendards des Wainriders de Xérès, de plusieurs clans des Balchoth et d'autres du Khand. Et il frissonna de colère et d'appréhension en avisant l'étendard de Kyzilcum. Autrefois, Ûbesèch avait-elle été une alliée-sujette de Kyzilcum mais cette alliance avait pris fin avec l'usurpation du seigneur Ghuran qui avait chassé son frère Khoïar. Alors Dzurhan avait-il fait sécession et Ûbesèch avait-elle pris son indépendance vis-à-vis de la puissante Kyzilcum, quoique les hivers soient durs sans son aide. Il espérait ne pas croiser ni Ghuran ni l'un de ses fils qu'il avait certainement envoyé à sa place. Au contraire ne voyait-il pas trace de l'étendard du clan exilé de Khoïar et se doutait-il qu'il avait préféré mener ses cavaliers au Sud rejoindre la cavalerie haradhrim pour marcher sur Minas Tirith ; ce front-là demandait des troupes bien plus conséquentes.

\- Sonnons-nous le cor ? lui demanda Kharzdhan en avançant son cheval vers lui. Arban hocha la tête.

\- Que tous entendent qu'Ûbesèch est arrivée.

A ce qu'il voyait, Kyzilcum avait envoyé moins de deux-mille cavaliers alors qu'elle faisait entre trois et quatre fois la taille d'Ûbesèch. Un sentiment de fierté se logea dans les entrailles d'Arban alors que le puissant clairon de son peuple surpassait tout autre son dans les plaines de Rhûn.

Et le fracas de leurs mille chevaux qui dévalaient la colline fut une musique qui le ravit tout autant. Ils se stoppèrent dans un bel ensemble juste avant d'atteindre la lisière des tentes et il n'eut aucun cheval pour piaffer ou rompre le rang. Toujours unis par leur talent et leur discipline, les cavaliers variags d'Ûbesèch firent volter leurs montures pour se diriger vers un emplacement encore vierge de tentes pour s'y établir.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils allaient monter là leur camp, Arban laissa le commandement à Kharzdhan et galopa jusqu'au cœur du camp principal où se dressait la magnifique tente de guerre du seigneur Xérès des Wainriders. Le char du seigneur de guerre était posé dans un enclos près de la tente, magnifique et terrible, et les deux chevaux qui le tiraient étaient stationnés dans un pâturage voisin. Arban ne put qu'admirer la force de leur poitrail et le racé de leurs jambes ; ces deux créatures étaient peut-être plus grandes et certainement moins endurantes que les chevaux des Variags, mais il ne doutait pas de leur efficacité au combat.

\- Tissapherne et Pharnabaze sont dignes de louanges, n'est-il pas, mon ami ?

Toujours à cheval, Arban tourna la tête vers Xérès qui s'en revenait vers sa tente, après avoir certainement accueilli d'autres seigneurs, entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Il le salua avec un sourire sincère et sauta à bas de sa monture pour incliner respectueusement son torse devant lui.

\- Ces chevaux sont si magnifiques, seigneur Xérès, que je peine à comprendre que vous ayez eu besoin des chevaux des Variags.

Un rire franc secouant le seigneur alors qu'il s'avançait caresser le chanfrein de Tissapherne qui était venu réclamer de l'attention à son maître. Pharnabaze vint rapidement pousser son comparse pour bénéficier du même traitement et les deux chevaux se mirent à se chamailler en piaffant énergiquement, tout cela sous le sourire amusé de Xérès.

\- Rappelez-vous de vos mots, Arban : mon armée compte plus de cents cavaliers.

Il se retourna vers le seigneur variag et indiqua sa tente d'un geste élégant.

\- Venez. Nous avons à discuter.

Les gardes se postèrent devant la tente derrière leur passage et il se retrouva seul avec Xérès. Le seigneur de guerre le mena dans une pièce intime de la tente et ils se retrouvèrent dans un riche salon accueillant des fauteuils confortables, en riche velours rouge, une grande table de bois d'ébène vernis sur laquelle se trouvaient des cartes et des parchemins et une armoire du même bois de laquelle Xérès sortit deux verres de cristal et une bouteille de vin épicé. Arban ne put retenir son sourire en se rappelant le goût délicieux qu'avait ce vin.

\- Je vois que vous avez su tenir votre promesse, Arban. Mille cavaliers sont venus d'Ûbesèch… alors que Kyzilcum n'a envoyé que mille-cinq-cents-cinquante chevaux. Je gage que Jorlan fils de Ghuran a dû sentir quelques frissons désagréables devant le spectacle de vos mille cavaliers dévalant la colline sous le clairon de votre cor.

Tout en parlant, Xérès lui servit un verre de vin et lui tendit avec un sourire amusé ourlant ses lèvres. La taquinerie n'était toutefois pas une moquerie et Arban lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tout comme vos sujets et vos alliés reconnaissent votre puissance devant le spectacle de votre char et de vos chevaux au pas de votre majestueuse tente.

Ce disant, il caressa distraitement le velours rouge d'un des fauteuils. Le rire de Xérès se fit plus fort et le seigneur de guerre s'assit sur un autre fauteuil, l'invitant du bras à en faire de même. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il semblait être reconnaissant envers le seigneur variag.

\- Continuez ainsi, Arban fils de Dzurhan. Je me régale de la simplicité de nos échanges. Vous ne m'épargnez en rien ma vanité tout me flattant sincèrement.

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis sincèrement admirateur de votre puissance, seigneur. Jamais je n'ai vu char plus beau que le votre ni reconnu plus de grandeur chez des chevaux issus d'autres haras que ceux des Variags que chez vos Tissapherne et Pharnabaze.

Ces mots déclenchèrent un autre sourire chez Xérès et les deux hommes se plongèrent dans un silence apaisant en sirotant le vin épicé que le seigneur de guerre leur avait servi. Il était d'aussi bon cru que celui qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur première rencontre. Ce fut Arban qui brisa ce silence.

\- Vous m'avez dit en entrant qu'il nous fallait discuter. Avez-vous quelques inquiétudes à l'esprit ?

\- Elles sont déjà en partie envolées. La façon dont un homme boit le vin qui lui est offert est plus parlant que ses mots. Vous m'avez assuré que notre alliance tenait toujours et que vous ne pensiez en rien à me tromper ou me doubler.

Un frisson désagréable traversa Arban qui posa sur le seigneur de guerre un regard courroucé et blessé.

\- Sachez, Xérès de Qemerz, qu'Arban fils de Dzurhan d'Ûbesèch qui pas un homme prompt à parler d'une chose pour en faire une autre.

Son indignation était telle qu'il en tremblait et manqua de renverser ce qui restait de vin dans son verre. Mais Xérès tendit la main et serra son bras pour le stabiliser, tout en lui transmettant son soutien.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Mais l'arrogance et la suffisance du seigneur Jorlan de Kyzilcum m'ont fait douter de la pertinence d'une alliance avec un seigneur des Variags. Mais en vous revoyant, vous qu'une saison avait étiolé le souvenir, je me rappelle ce qui m'avait poussé à vous faire confiance.

La colère qu'il ressentait toujours se retourna sur le fils de Ghuran. Il doutait désormais de pouvoir se contenir face à lui s'il devait se retrouver en sa présence.

\- Je dois vous avouer, seigneur, qu'Ûbesèch fut autrefois sujette de Kyzilcum et que ma famille rejeta ses serments lorsque le seigneur Khoïar fut chassé par son frère Ghuran.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que Xérès était au courant - ce que son commentaire sur les quantités de chevaux amenés par Kyzilcum en comparaison avec Ûbesèch laissait transparaître - il se devait de lui annoncer sa source de conflits avec le seigneur Jorlan si jamais une dispute venait à éclater entre eux. Xérès hocha simplement la tête et lui demanda s'il désirait à nouveau du vin.

\- Après tout, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire. Il nous faudra bientôt prendre la route de la guerre et tout ce confort devra être laissé derrière nous.

\- Alors servez-moi un autre verre de ce délicieux breuvage, seigneur, répondit Arban en calmant son corps, le verre tendu vers le seigneur de guerre. Ils n'avaient dégusté que la moitié de leurs verres qu'un garde ne s'annonça à son seigneur, disant qu'il avait une annonce pressante à lui faire.

\- Entrez et faites donc, ordonna Xérès en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Même le brave homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs le bouscula pour rentrer dans la pièce sans même s'annoncer. Sans se laisser décontenancer, le garde dit d'une voix égale :

\- Mon seigneur, Dame Ezara des Balchoth et ses Lions de Sang sont arrivés.

Xérès le renvoya distraitement d'un mouvement de main et le garde s'inclina avant d'obtempérer. Arban ne disait rien sur son fauteuil, estomaqué de la puissance féline qui se dégageait de la jeune femme présentée comme un seigneur. Elle s'avança souplement de Xérès qui la regardait approcher avec des yeux flous, un fin sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et posa une main sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, se penchant suavement vers l'homme.

\- Déjà à consommer du vin, mon cher. Alors que le soleil amorce à peine sa deuxième phase dans le ciel.

Sa voix était ronronnement dans sa façon de former les mots et le fort accent de son peuple, qu'elle n'essayait en rien de cacher, lui donnait les intonations d'un félin qui se pourléchait les babines. Loin de s'offusquer de telles manières, Xérès utilisa sa main libre pour attraper délicatement l'une des mèches de jais qui tombaient sur son torse et la porter à son visage pour en humer l'odeur.

\- Je reçois un invité de marque avec lequel j'aime partager le vin de l'amitié, répondit-il en entortillant la mèche autour de son doigt. Le beau visage d'Ezara se tourna vers Arban qu'elle détailla de haut en bas avant d'afficher un sourire appréciateur et de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Quiconque est un ami de Xérès de Qermez est un ami des Lions de Sang. Ezara des Balchoth est mon nom mais les miens m'appellent la Lionne de Guerre. Dans les batailles qui se profilent à l'horizon, je serai votre alliée.

\- Je m'en réjouis, Dame Ezara. Je suis Arban fils de Dzurhan des Variags et dans cette même guerre mes cavaliers sauront être une aide appréciable pour les Lions de Sang.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours souriante, puis émit soudain un son ronronnant qui fut si bien effectué qu'Arban chercha quelques secondes un quelconque félin qui se serait faufilé dans la tente.

\- Tes mains se font coquines, Xérès. Serais-tu jaloux que je parle à celui que pourtant tu nommes un ami ?

Le Variag rougit sans pouvoir rien y faire en avisant la main baladeuse du seigneur de guerre qui s'était aventurée sous la tunique de la jeune femme au niveau de son flanc gauche. Affichant une mine innocente, sans pourtant retirer sa main, Xérès porta son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Il est marié, Ezara. Avec une femme de tempérament capable de dresser le plus sauvage des chevaux.

Ils se sourirent d'un même air féroce et Arban ne put que les trouver bien assortis. De ce qu'il savait du seigneur de guerre, il lui fallait un partenaire qui lui tenait tête pour le contenter. Quelqu'un de faible ou par trop flatteur le lasserait sans doute rapidement. Par chance pour lui, Ezara n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et son caractère semblait être aussi fort que le sien.

Ezara se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir sur lequel elle se tenait jusqu'alors, obligeant Xérès à se décaler pour lui laisser de la place. Il y avait un autre fauteuil de libre mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la proximité avec son amant duquel elle tiraillait quelques mèches. Arban se demanda s'il devait les laisser seuls dans leur intimidé mais Xérès ne l'avait pas encore renvoyé et il n'oubliait pas, sous le couvert de leur amitié naissante, qu'il était sous la protection et l'autorité du seigneur de guerre.

\- Je suis venue parler paiement, Xérès, susurra Ezara après qu'il lui eut servi un verre de vin. Il haussa élégamment un sourcil et la regarda avec un air amusé.

\- Nous sommes au service du Grand Œil. Envois-lui tes revendications.

\- Voyons, mon cher, _tu _es au service de Sauron. Mais les Lions de Sang n'ont fait que répondre à ton appel à l'aide.

Xérès grogna et rapprocha son visage du sien pour lui murmurer d'un ton dangereux :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais te joindre aux festivités. Les Lions de Sang aiment se repaître de guerre et de pillages.

\- Quelle douce attention, ronronna Ezara en continuant à jouer avec les mèches rougeoyantes de son vis-à-vis, aucunement inquiétée par sa soudaine dangerosité. Xérès sourit et se recula légèrement pour boire une autre gorgée. Arban restait silencieux à les regarder par-dessus son verre, sincèrement étonné de leur comportement l'un avec l'autre.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins, Xérès, que mon clan ne peut affûter ses griffes sans appât de la récompense. Tu sais comment sont les lions.

Elle lui sourit en dévoilant ses dents sur ces mots et tira sur les quelques mèches qu'elle tiraillait. Xérès grogna et elle le lâcha sans quitter son sourire carnassier auquel il finit par répondre par le même sourire.

\- La peste que mon audience auprès du Seigneur Noir m'ait tenu éloigné de Masthand durant tout l'hiver. Je pensai avoir apprivoisé la Lionne de Guerre et la voilà pourtant à me défier.

\- M'apprivoiser, moi ? questionna Ezara en s'éloignant de lui, le visage sombre et le corps soudain tendu. Arban se figea sur son fauteuil, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant la jeune femme soudainement prête à sauter à la gorge du seigneur de guerre.

\- Quel fou ais-je été à penser ainsi, continua Xérès, imperturbable. La Lionne de Guerre est terrible et sauvage et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. L'enchaîner serait aussi vain que regrettable.

Le Variag se détendit à sa place tout comme la Balchoth laissa retomber la pression pour se laisser à nouveau choir contre son amant. Arban cligna des yeux, indécis, se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'assister à la plus étrange déclaration qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

\- Xérès joue toujours autant avec le feu, murmura Ezara en caressant la mâchoire barbue de son vis-à-vis d'un geste délicat. L'instant d'après, elle attrapait fermement l'une des épaules du seigneur de guerre pour se pencher vers lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon paiement.

Son ton ne souffrait plus aucun jeu ou contestation. Xérès hocha la tête et lui indiqua la table derrière lui.

\- Le parchemin dont le sceau est frappé dans une cire écarlate.

Arban remarqua qu'en effet, parmi les parchemins rangés sur la table, la plupart était scellé par une cire rouge sombre alors que celui que détacha Ezara avait une couleur nettement plus claire et semblable au sang. Un symbole envers les Lions de Sang certainement ; Arban se sentait encore plus de trop dans la présente conversation que tantôt. La seconde d'après, il lui vint à la pensée que Xérès lui faisait passer par là la confiance qui lui accordait en une action d'excuses pour sa méfiance précédente ; et parler par des actes lui était plus important que par des mots.

\- Pourquoi avoir tant joué pour après m'offrir ce que je te demande alors que tu avais tout prévu ? demanda Ezara qui affichait un visage plus que satisfait en enroulant le parchemin qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture. Xérès haussa les épaules puis but une gorgée de vin avant de pencher la tête vers elle pour la regarder par en-dessous depuis son fauteuil.

\- Où est le plaisir du jeu si je te donne tout de suite ce que tu me demandes ?

Un petit rire secoua la Balchoth qui s'approcha à pas de velours vers le seigneur de guerre pour ravir ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se redresse.

* * *

Après avoir été libéré par Xérès qui s'était retiré avec Ezara, Arban était directement retourné auprès de son peuple, satisfait de son entrevue avec le seigneur de guerre. Plus que d'alliance, ils avaient parlé d'amitié et il était de fait rassuré quant au futur des siens : même s'il périssait au combat, il savait que Xérès honorerait sa mémoire en ramenant les lambeaux de son armée chez eux.

Le lendemain, il s'en retourna au campement principal pour s'enquérir de leur départ. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi la veille, des cors aigus du Sud avaient annoncé l'arrivée de Yalak El'Harâ, monteur de Mûmak au service du seigneur haradrim de la puissante cité de Maresh, dans l'Arysis. Stationné depuis quelques temps sous les ombres de l'Ephel Dùath, il avait été envoyé à la tête d'un contingent de cent Mûmakil pour participer à la guerre au Nord. Xérès l'accueillit avec de la joie et de l'admiration dans son regard : les Mûmakil étaient des bêtes d'une impressionnante force et Yalak n'avait pas le rang pour prétendre lui prendre le commandement. Après lui, aucun cor n'avait sonné depuis la fin de soirée et Arban doutait qu'ils attendent encore des clans de Balchoth ou de Variags. L'armée rassemblée se composait déjà d'environ dix-mille hommes, une force tout à fait conséquente pour former un assaut contre les royaumes humaines et nains du Nord.

Mais il ne put atteindre la tente de Xérès que son nom fusa d'une bouche haineuse et ne l'arrête en plein chemin. Kharzdhan qui l'accompagnait se retourna sèchement, la main sur la garde de son cimeterre, et s'en prit violemment à l'homme qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

\- Qui êtes-vous, insolent, qui parlez sur un tel ton au seigneur Arban fils de Dzurhan d'Ûbesèch ?

\- Un homme auquel ton seigneur doit fidélité et serment, lui fut-il répondu froidement, la colère pourtant présente en sous-jacent. Arban fit vivement volte-face, attrapant d'instinct son cimeterre mais se retenant de le tirer hors de sa gaine, se rappelant qu'il se trouvait dans une zone où les armes ne devaient pas être dégainées.

Jorlan fils de Ghuran de Kyzilcum n'était pas un homme désagréable à regarder. Dans une autre circonstance, Arban aurait même été heureux de l'appeler son seigneur si ses actes avaient été aussi valeureux que l'était sa physionomie. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, bien que ses jambes arquées de cavalier ne le rapetissent quelque peu, et possédait un visage avenant, ni trop juvénile, ni prématurément vieilli. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient longs, éclatants de santé, et attachés par la même tresse guerrière que son comparse. Sa mise ne portait aucune des fioriture que les rumeurs prêtaient à son père et, s'il ne l'avait pas accosté avec de la haine dans la voix, Arban l'aurait abordé sans aucune animosité, mettant de côté ses à propos.

\- Ûbesèch est indépendante depuis l'âge de nos pères, seigneur Jorlan. Et il n'est pas ici le lieu de parler de vaines revendications.

Jorlan se tendit et siffla bassement mais sut garder sa contenance. Arban eut un serrement au cœur en réalisant qu'il aurait réellement pu apprécier cet homme.

\- Ûbesèch ne reviendra-t-elle jamais une alliée-sujette de Kyzilcum ? Elle fut autrefois bien traitée et les hivers doivent aujourd'hui être bien rudes.

\- Nous survivons et prospérons sans Kyzilcum. Et c'en est heureux car Arban ne désire pas plus que Dzurhan servir un usurpateur se doublant d'un conspirateur fratricide.

Peut-être le seigneur Khoïar n'était-il pas mort mais c'était alors une simple chance. Ghuran avait eu à la pensée de se débarrasser de son frère en le tuant, n'usant de son infirmité qu'en second recours alors qu'il avait survécu à ses machinations. A ce rappel, les yeux de Jorlan se voilèrent de honte et sa colère reflua, à la grande surprise d'Arban. Les deux jeunes seigneurs restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence. La haine dont Jorlan avait d'abord fait preuve s'était envolée, remplacée par une étrange curiosité. Ghuran n'avait pas dû avoir des mots agréables à l'encontre des seigneurs d'Ûbesèch.

\- Quand la guerre sera finie, Kyzilcum viendra réclamer à Ûbesèch le retour des anciens serments.

Arban dut se résoudre à laisser de côté le début d'appréciation qu'il éprouvait pour cette homme : le seigneur Jorlan se posait en ennemi de son peuple. Ainsi ne put-il qu'attaquer en retour.

\- S'il reste des cavaliers pour combattre. Kyzilcum n'amène que cinq-cents-cinquante chevaux de plus qu'Ûbesèch. Les anciens traités ne valent aujourd'hui plus rien quand demain Ûbesèch pourrait être assez puissante pour traiter d'égale à égale avec son ancienne maîtresse.

Jorlan se tendit sous l'insulte et sa main fusa vers son cimeterre, en cela fut-il imité par Arban. Mais soudain la voix puissante de Xérès retentit entre eux :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Tirer une arme dans ce camp revient à vous rendre parias aux yeux de toutes les lois de l'Est.

Les deux seigneurs se figèrent et décalèrent lentement leurs mains de leurs cimeterres. La remontrance de Xérès venait de leur rappeler dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient. Le camp avait été mis sous la protection de vieilles lois gérant les relations des peuplades de l'Est lorsqu'elles faisaient front commun : pour éviter des bains de sang liés à d'anciennes ou nouvelles rancœurs, il était de fait interdit de tirer une arme au sein d'un campement mis sous la protection de ces lois.

Xérès regarda longuement son allié, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas apprécier le voir dans une situation fâcheuse. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jorlan, le seigneur variag ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas prévu que son ancien vassal ait un allié aussi puissant, rien que l'homme qui allait diriger l'armée des Orientaux dans la guerre au Nord.

\- Vous semblez avoir des ressentiments envers mon ami, seigneur Jorlan de Kyzilcum.

Les yeux du seigneur variag se plissèrent devant le titre que venait de donner Xérès à son ancien vassal. Arban pouvait présentement lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert : lui-même n'avait pas été admis dans la tente de Xérès et Arban était par lui appelé son ami, c'était donc que, dans cette armée, il lui était supérieur et que le combattre reviendrait à combattre le puissant Xérès.

\- Des histoires entre nos familles, mon seigneur.

\- Qui n'ont, j'en suis certain, rien à voir avec l'actuelle guerre.

\- Si fait, seigneur.

Xérès s'approcha, dangereux, et Jorlan recula d'un autre pas en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Tout manquement à la discipline sera châtié par le fouet, seigneurs.

Le coup d'œil qu'il lança en direction d'Arban lui indiqua qu'il était également visé par la menace. Xérès ne lui ferait aucun traitement de faveur. Alors il inclina la tête, se soumettant à la décision du seigneur de guerre, avant qu'il ne retourne la tête vers Jorlan.

\- Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Le seigneur variag hocha la tête, rendu muet et mâté par l'imposante aura que dégageait Xérès. Le seigneur de guerre les dépassa en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Arban, comme pour lui assurer son soutien malgré cette affaire.

\- Allez donner l'ordre à vos cavaliers de se mettre en selle, seigneurs variags. Nous partons à la guerre !

Moins de deux heures plus tard, toute l'armée orientale s'était mise en branle à la suite du char doré de Xérès, laissant derrière elle quelques hommes et les grandes tentes des Wainriders en une position arrière. Arban espérait qu'ils n'aient jamais à devoir y revenir en fracas, pressés par la retraite de la défaite.

* * *

\- Grive est une jument de robe grise c'est-à-dire au poil blanc mais à la peau grise. Un cheval de robe blanche aura le poil blanc et la peau rose.

\- Les noms des deux chevaux de Xérès, Tissapherne et Pharnabaze, sont issus de deux satrapes de Perse antique à l'époque de Cyrus le Jeune et de l'expédition des Dix Mille racontés par Xénophon dans l'_Anabase_. C'est un délire personnel : mes Wainriders sont très influencés par les Perses antiques.

\- Mes différentes fanfictions sur les Orientaux sont reliées entre elles. Ainsi le clan exilé de Khoïar et l'usurpation de Ghuran à Kyzilcum sont issues de _Peuplades de l'Est_. Et l'Haradrim Yalak El'Harâ sera assez semblable à Shera El'Kali de mon OS _Plume des sables_. Mais Shera, seigneur d'An Karagmir à l'Ouest du Harad, fait partie des troupes marchant sur Minas Tirith, tout comme Djiröv fils de Khoïar mène les cavaliers de son clan dans cette même guerre.

\- Ezara est grandement inspirée de la déesse égyptienne Sekhmet, dont elle tire le titre de Lionne de Guerre. Cette déesse dont le nom signifie la Puissante est représentée comme une femme à tête de lionne. Elle est la déesse de la guerre et fut envoyée par son père Râ punir les hommes de leur irrespect envers lui. Elle aima tant le sang humain que Râ dut l'arrêter par une machination visant à l'enivrer avec du vin qu'elle crut être du sang ; une fois calmée, elle redevint la douce chatte Bastet.


End file.
